


Minty

by Plexicon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plexicon/pseuds/Plexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis tries to take a shower when an obnoxious nerd disturbs the peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Showers

Lapis stood in the shower and let the warm water hit her face and blue hair. The water trickled down her sun tanned skin. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. The peaceful silence was interrupted by the locker room doors slamming against the tile walls before slamming shut once more. Angry mumbling made its way a few stalls behind her. The blue haired girl rolled her eyes and tried to once again relax. The mumbling soon became loud profanities. “How does this God forsaken shower work?!” the voice shouted. 

Lapis tried to ignore the slightly nasally voice, but it was no use. Lapis growled to herself before snapping. “You have to jiggle the knob.” The girl in the other stall yelped at her voice. “Oh… I didn’t know anyone else was in here.” There was an awkward silence. “It…” the other girl started to growl, “it isn’t working,” Lapis could hear the girl hit the shower walls. “Why isn’t it working?” The girl let out a very loud, very annoying groan, “Why doesn’t anything here work?!” 

Lapis huffed as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. “Oh my god. Just... cover up; I’ll turn it on for you.” The other girl stuttered, “Oh no, th-that really isn’t necessary. I can figure it out for myself. Though, I appreciate the offer.” Lapis ignored the answer as she swung open the girl’s curtain. Lapis only glanced at the girl as she turned to observe the shower knob. “Hey,” the girl shouted, covering herself, “what’s the big idea? The curtain is there for a reason!” Lapis scoffed in disbelief before she spun around. “You are wearing a bathing suit.” 

The girl was short. Very short. Her skin was very pale with a greyish green undertone. Freckles lightly brushed her cheeks and her small, sharp nose. Her bleached blonde hair looked like it would glow in the dark. She wore an ugly one piece swim suit. The short girl puffed up her cheeks in anger as she slowly lowered her arms. “Yeah, and it is a good thing I did, too.” Lapis rolled her eyes before responding. “Whatever,” the blue haired girl shrugged, “I told you to cover up, didn’t I? Look, this stall doesn’t work. Get your stuff and move to the stall in front of this one.” Lapis sneered at the blonde before sharply turning her back on her and leaving the useless shower stall. Lapis started up the shower in the other stall before returning to her own. 

The small girl grumbled to herself as she gathered up her soaps and enters the stall. “Th-thank you,” the girl says, almost bitterly. “You’re a freshman, aren’t you?” Lapis asked, ignoring the girl’s thanks. “What gave it away?” the blonde asked annoyed with a hint of sarcasm. “Well, you don’t know how to turn on the showers, you wear a swim suit in the shower, and you’re,” Lapis snickered, “you’re so tiny!” The small girl scoffed. Lapis chuckled to herself before she realized she had no shampoo or anything with her.

“Damn,” she hissed under her breath. “What,” the other girl sighed “what’s wrong, other than your shit attitude?” Lapis ignored the insult and growled, “I left my shampoo in my gym bag by the pool. Shit.” Lapis once again reached for her towel but felt a cold, small hand grab at her arm. “Wait,” the small girl said, “you can use my shampoo; I have a spare bottle. Think of it as thanks for-” Lapis quickly pulled her arm away from the girl. “Don’t touch me,” she hissed before she sighed shakily. “Look. Just,” Lapis groaned before slowly reaching her hand outside the curtain, “just hand it over.” The blonde delicately placed the bottle in the other girl’s hand.  
“Just try to be careful. It can be a little strong. Don’t get it in your eyes.” Lapis rolled her eyes as she examined the bottle. “I know how shampoo works… Peridot,” Lapis read. “W-wait,” the blonde girl stuttered “how did you-” Lapis cut her off. “The name on the bottle, that’s your name? Peridot?” She questioned as she poured the shampoo onto her hands and jiggled it slightly. “Uh, yeah,” Peridot answered. 

“What about you? What’s your name?” Lapis once again ignored the other girl’s questions. “Why do you have two shampoo bottles?” she asked. “Oh, I use it for body wash and shampoo. I like the way it smells,” the girl shrugged. Lapis smelled the soap in her hand. Minty. She then began to lather the shampoo into her hair. “Woah,” she hissed, “this stuff is strong. It burns. You use this as body wash?”

Peridot snickered. “It might burn your inferior scalp, but I am not bothered by it at all. I have grown immune to the pain, now I find it quite refreshing. It has Tea Tree Oil infused with it.” Lapis growled to herself as she quickly rinsed out her hair. “I know what Tea Tree Oil is, but, why is it so strong? It feels like I rubbed toothpaste all over my head!” Peridot grumbled before answering. “I told you it was strong.”

The blue haired girl let out a loud sigh. There was no way she was going to use this shampoo as body wash. No way. She reached for her towel and left the shower. She placed the small bottle outside Peridot’s stall. “Thanks, kid,” Lapis mumbled and grabbed her clothes. “You’re welcome. And, I am not a kid.” Peridot growled. “Sure,” Lapis scoffed as she got dressed. Peridot groaned in response. “Later, shorty,” Lapis shouted as she left the locker room. “Wait,” Peridot called after her, “you never told me your name!” 

She sighed and shrugged before lathering her hair with conditioner. “Whatever,” she mumbled, “witch.”


	2. The Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's mouth gets her into trouble.

Lapis sat at the back of the room, near the door. Her hair was still wet from the showers early that morning, although it is well after noon. She chewed on her pen as she tapped her fingers on the desk. “Alright class, long story short,” the professor said, “this is probably the dumbest class you have to take, but, it’s mandatory.” The class mixed with laughter and frustrated groans.

The professor turned around and sat back at his desk as he ran his hand through his beard. “Honestly, let’s just try to get through th-” The door beside Lapis swung open. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. That smell. That mint smell. Peridot ran in panting. “S-sorry I’m late. I was lost. I have had classes all over the campus, and, it is going to take me a while to get used to everything, and, this is my last class for the day and I…I…” Peridot’s voice trailed off as she realized the whole class was looking at her. All except Lapis, who laid her head on her desk to avoid being seen. 

Peridot’s face heated up as she scanned the room before looking to the professor, who smiled. “You must be Peridot,” the man laughed. “Y-yes.” the blonde answered meekly as she pushed her thick rimmed glasses up her face. “I’m Mr. Universe.” the professor said rubbing the back of his neck. The whole situation was awkward.

A few students snickered at her as she sat down at the empty desk at the front of the first row. The teacher snapped a look at the students making them be quiet. Peridot’s face was on fire, but she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and shakily. The professor once again looked at Peridot and gave her a sympathetic smile and whispered, “Hey, don’t worry about it.” Lapis looked up once more and observed the girl. She had a white button up shirt, black slacks, and a neon green tie to match her neon green converse. Peridot had dressed much better than Lapis, who just wore a blue tank top and short shorts with some torn up flip flops. 

The professor passed out the syllabus for the class. “Anyways, this packet explains everything you need to know. Like I said, it is pretty dumb class. Anybody have any questions?” Peridot sharply inhaled to ask a series of questions, but was cut off by a kick to her seat and a gruff voice behind her, “Shut it, runt. Don’t make this class difficult.” Peridot didn’t respond, she just balled her fists and growled to herself. 

The class went by agonizingly slow. Most of the students just spoke to one another as the professor played his guitar. Everyone except Lapis and Peridot. Lapis watched Peridot as she wrote in her journal. The woman behind Peridot kicked at her seat throughout most of the class, though Peridot did her best to ignore it. 

“Well, I have to get home to my son. This class isn’t too bad. Just…” Mr. Universe looked over at Peridot but addressed the whole class, “don’t sweat it!” With that, the teacher grabbed his bags and guitar and headed out the door. Lapis watched as most of the students left. She grabbed her bag and turned around to leave, but hear a loud yelp and turned around.

The woman behind Peridot kicked her seat harder, causing the girl’s seat to shoot forward. The blonde stiffened up “You insufferable clod,” she began, “how could someone as immature as yourself get into a college such as this?” She jumped out of her seat and turned to examine the woman. She was extremely tall and muscular. She had thick fluffy hair that had been bleached white with a tint of orange. She had dark skin except for what appears to be a burn scar across her face. She had a septum piercing and a menacing look in her eyes. The short girl’s eyes were caught by the other woman’s letterman jacket. “You’re a jock. Of course! There is the reason. You’re nothing but a meathead.” Peridot said as she turned her back on the other woman. The woman shot up out from her seat and pushed the blonde to the floor. “You want to run that by me again, brat?” A few of her jock friends laughed, but a few seemed concerned. “Hey, Jasper,” one said, “Just leave the kid alone.” She ignored her friend and took a step closer to Peridot.

“You should listen to your friend, Jasper.” A familiar voice spoke up. Jasper jumped at the voice before turning around slowly. “Oh, L-Lapis,” The jock started, “I was just-”

“Leaving.” Lapis interrupted. Jasper looked down at Peridot, who refused to look up from the ground. “You’re one lucky pup,” she hissed before she walked out of the classroom with her jock friends. It was just Peridot and Lapis now. “Get up.” Lapis snapped. 

Lapis stared at the blonde, who ignored her. “Get. Up.” Lapis ordered once more. “You can’t just lie on the ground all day. Get your ass up.” Peridot shook her head slightly and sniffled. The blue haired girl growled and pinched the ridge of her nose before she softened her voice. “You really shouldn’t get on Jasper’s bad side.” Lapis keeled down to get closer to short girl. “That was really stupid on your part.” Peridot exhaled shakily as she started to get up. The lens of Peridot’s glasses had cracked when she hit the ground. She closed her eyes shut tight. She did not want to cry; especially not in front of the other girl. Lapis watched as the girl slowly gathered her things into her bag. Lapis did feel bad for the girl. Jasper can be rather insufferable. 

“You know…” Lapis smiled as Peridot stood up, “You really weren’t kidding,” she chuckled, “That Tea Tree Oil, it really is strong.” The blonde stiffened up as her eyes shot open. “Wait,” the blonde shrieked, “you?!” Lapis laughed. Peridot fidgeted with her tie before speaking. “Ummm, thank you,” she said, almost in a whisper. She no longer had the urge to cry, but still wiped her eyes, for good measure. Lapis pretended not to notice it. “Yeah, well,” Lapis chucked, “if anyone is going to pick on you, it’s gonna be me.” Peridot tried to smile at her, though it wasn’t much of one. She wasn’t exactly sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, yet. They were interrupted by another Professor, who knocked on the door and motioned for them to leave. Lapis shrugged as she headed out the room. Peridot nodded to the teacher and jogged to catch up with the taller girl.

“So,” Peridot said calmly, “Your name is Lapis?” Lapis just hummed, confirming the girl’s question. “Well, Lapis, thank you for scarring off Jasper," Peridot chuckled slightly. Lapis sighed, annoyed slightly. “You need to be careful. If you act like an idiot like you did today, you could get seriously hurt.” Peridot snapped back, “she started it. I was defending myself.” Lapis stopped in her tracks and whirled around. “Your idea of defending yourself just made things worse. Who knows what would have happened if I didn’t stop her.” Lapis said, almost in a shout. "Who knows what she is going to do to you when you're alone." It was obvious the taller girl was agitated. Peridot opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. She walked around the taller girl and continued to walk, Lapis closely followed behind her.

“How do you pronounce your last name?” Lapis asked, staring at the blonde’s bag. “It’s Georgian. It means five.” Peridot sighed. “That isn’t what I asked. How do you say it?” Peridot stopped walking and Lapis almost ran into her. “You’ll just butcher it…” she hissed as she started walking again, Lapis beside her now. “Try me,” Lapis said, jabbing her elbow into the short girl’s shoulder. Peridot let out a loud groan. “Khuti: Like you’re trying to hock a loogy with the word ‘tea’ at the end. Khuti.” The blue haired girl tried to say Peridot’s full name, but it did not work. “I knew you would butcher it,” Peridot chuckled. “Say Hooty, that is what it sounds like. Then add the loogy sound.”

Lapis blinked. “It sounds like ‘cutie’ to me.” Why did she say that? Lapis mentally kicked herself. “It does not sound like that at all,” Peridot said slightly angered, “don’t call me cute,” Lapis chuckled as they reached the end of the hall, leading towards the Parking Lot exit. “I didn’t,” she said rushing up between the other girl and the exiting door, “I said the name sounded like it; nothing more.” 

Peridot growled as she fumbled to find her keys in her bag. “Right,” she huffed, “I have to get my spare glasses and start on my homework. So…” Peridot twitched her head to the side telling her to move. Lapis looked concerned. “You’re going to drive with a busted lens?” Peridot mumbled to herself. “No, no. I have everything I could ever possibly need in my car.” Peridot’s voice softened, “thanks for the help with…” she trailed off as she remembered what happened earlier before shaking her head. “Thank you for helping me, Lapis,” Lapis shrugged it off. “Eh, it’s whatever. Don’t get used to it, Shorty.” Peridot huffed but smiled slightly. “Whatever.” Lapis chuckled and moved to the side. Peridot quickly pushed passed the doors and started to walk away. “Bye, Peridot Khuti.” She did it. She said her name perfectly. Peridot turned around and walked backwards long enough to flash a smile and a thumbs up before turning around once again. “Later, Blue.” Peridot called out to Lapis as she climbed into her car.

Lapis shook her head and began her walk home. There was something about that annoying snob of a girl that made Lapis smile. 

She hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Jasper wont stay a bully. So don't hate me for that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was uh.... hard for me to put up here. Not sure if I like this. I will probably edit this 1000 times but whatever.


End file.
